


Tried to Flag a Ride

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel at a crossroads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tried to Flag a Ride

Raphael tried to make a deal with Crowley, using Donnie Finnerman's soul as collateral. Raphael begged Crowley for his brothers back, and there wasn't enough left of Donnie to object.

Crowley narrowly avoided laughing in Raphael's face. Power from the Winchesters' souls and Samhane's and those of the victims of the Witnesses and the New York mass murder and many more, bits of power from animals' souls and Death's children, all the power from Lilith's soul, all that was necessary to crack the cage open enough to let Lucifer out. One soul wouldn't cut it.

One soul was enough to open the cage wide enough to pull out Sam Winchester's body, though.

**Author's Note:**

> No I did not misspell anything. I spelled it exactly as the show pronounced it. If the show meant Samhain they would have pronounced it with a W sound instead of an M sound.


End file.
